Unaviodable
by Miss Apple Pie
Summary: It is almost impossible to avoid Alice wedding craze. So that is why I, Renesemee, have taken the necessary steps to avoid her. Eloping never sounded so good.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the official disclaimer for the entire story. _

* * *

Jacob was on his couch reading from his car magazine. He was cute when he was reading. I take that back he looked hot. I placed myself so I was looking start in his eyes, that is when he looked at me.

"Jake?" I posed an extremely innocent question.

"Hmmmm?" he answered without looking at me. So I said my next sentence, which was sure to get his attention.

"Let's get married." I said simply as though it was "Let's get ice cream." He first continued to stare at his magazine, then he looked at the wall directly in front of him, and finally he looked at me. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Gee Ness, isn't that something I'm supposed to ask? Even then I am supposed to have a ring and be on one knee." He said with a laugh in his voice. He did not think I was serious or he chooses to make this situation humorous because he was nervous.

"In normal situation yes, but when you_ finally _got around to asking me it would be too late." I responded simply.

"To late for… what?" he laughed. Drat. He thought it was a joke.

"To late to avoid the unavoidable."

"Pray what is the unavoidable?" he asked _still_ laughing.

"Most men think long and hard when it comes to asking the woman of their life to join them in marriage. Supposing you do than, dad is bond to figure out. He'll tell mom and mom will tell Alice and then-KABOOM! The unavoidable just happened." I explained.

"Oh I get it; you don't want Alice to plan our wedding." He said with sudden awareness, but he still though I was joking by the humorous look on his face. "So what is your plan to keep Alice out of wedding?"

"We go to Vegas and get married." I said simply again. Then I mustered up the most serious face possible. He looked backed at me, and the look in his eyes change, _now_ he thought I was serious.

"You're serious?"

"Completely."

"Oh." He looked at me hard as he was trying digest all what just happened.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see this face?" he asked while having his open hand circled his face.

"Yes" I giggled "It is a very beautiful face." I said while reaching for it with my hand. My body was now completely face towards him as was his towards mine.

"This" he point towards his face "will become very fast an ugly face as soon as your dad figures out what happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Silly mutt, that's not why I love you, though your looks are an added bonus, I mean will be married so it won't matter."

"That is min anger response."

"What is the max?"

"Me in the ground six feet below."

"Hmmmm." I pondered. "Dad won't hurt you if it will hurt me."

"Even vampires have trouble controlling first reactions."

"Someone will stop him before it gets too bad."

"If you say so, I mean you're the one who has to deal with this face for the rest of eternity."

"So we can go?" I asked hopefully.

"Ness how are you going to get past your parents?" I could tell he was not completely convinced.

"Easy wait tell my dad is out hunting or when mind his preoccupied. Then we get the hell out of here and stay away for awhile."

"That is pretty simple plan for such a complicated objective."

"I know."

"It might have a lot of holes, enough to get us caught."

"I know"

"If we get caught that will be the end of you and me, at least for a while."

"I am willing to risk that."

"But I don't know if I am."

"Jake" I said as I looked him in the eyes and took his hands in mine. "I really, really, really, really, _really_

don't want a huge wedding.

"Really?" he asked with an amused face.

"Really really." I said.

"I think you have said really… eight times."

"Actually seven times."

"Really?"

"The complete truth."

"Hmmmm" he thought. The silence ate away at my very core. Thanks to silence though I realized his trickery.

"That's beside the point!" I exclaimed

"What is the point?"

"Don't you dare try and change the subject again!" He just looked at me and sighed.

"Jake, we have to decide _now_ if we want to go through with it."

"Explain."

"The minute I go home dad will pick my brain like he always does, and find out my genius plan. And… and… then that will be the end of said genius plan. My father and Alice will take the necessary steps to ensure that something like this will never ever happen again. They might never let me see you again." I had added to last part in hopes of persuading him. He laughed at me. Double drat.

"Ness, we both know when your father picks your brain he will also find out that was against your 'genius plan'." He laughed the whole way through. Triple drat. I knew I was losing him. Time to resort to my last plan.

"We both know you don't want a huge wedding just like me." He raised his eyebrow at me, but I continued speaking. "Were talking months of planning and preparations. Endless stores and shopping. Trying on tux after tux. Getting adjusted for sizes. Listen to Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah complain about all the wedding business. We both know Quil can complain _very _loudly. Answer question after question 'which color?' 'do you like this?' 'what do you think?' 'how about these invitations?' Plus you won see much off me because Alice will have me off doing wedding business." I finished off my speech quite proudly. He looked at me for a second with a hard expression on his face.

"Ness…"

"Please Jake…"

"You're only seven… I mean your dad… you're so young and…" silenced him with kiss, in the kiss I put thoughts in his head of all I wanted us to be, all we could be and most importantly how much I loved him.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes. With each passing moment the kiss got deeper and deeper. He put his hands in the small of my back. My own hands moved from my side to around his neck. He pulled me closer him I returned the favor as I also pulled him closer also. This kiss was sweet and I wanted it to last as long as possible. My hands found their way to his chest; I then push him back, so now I was lying on top of him on the couch. All good things must come to an end, and this kiss end. I am not sure who broke it off, but none the less we were staring into each other's eyes deeply and breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath.

"Oh Ness…" he moaned. I took one more quick kiss from him.

"Jake…"I pleaded one last time. He sighed, his arms tightened around me.

"Your sure this will work?"

"It has to." I said with desperate tone. I said it so quietly I was not sure he heard it. He gave me a skeptical look.

"I love you Ness, more than you know." I cherished the moment as we rubbed noses, and I stole one more kiss.

"I love you too Jake." There was a long pause, long enough that I could hear his brain smoking away.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Really?" I asked with a hopeful voice.

"Now you have said it eight times." He exclaimed. I just laughed as I rolled off of him and on to the floor. I quickly got up and grab my things.

"Where are you going?" he quickly sat up and ran to me.

"I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Well I lied; I got one more stop before home."

"I just said yes to your marriage proposal… and your leaving me?" I stared at him, the desperation in his eyes almost killed me, but I had a mission.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Renesmee!" he begged. He was begging for answers. I flinched he never call me that.

"Someone has to lie to my mom." I explained. I gave a quick kiss as I walked towards the door. "I'll call you when and where to meet. You and me in Vegas!" I called out just before I shut his door. I can only imagen his face.

* * *

**So this it folks- the first chapter. Let me know if it is worth continuing. Review if you will please.**

**Miss Apple Pie**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna: Thank you for the review!

pink gecko: thank you for the story alert :)

* * *

Peace and serenity. Yeah right- there is no such thing as peace and serenity. Well not in my world. Is it even possible?

For the time being I am all alone, no one in my head and no one even in the house. Thank God. If I can't have both I guess I choose peace. Enjoy it while it can I told myself. Like all good and wonderful things, they eventually end. There came a knock at the door. I sighed heavily.  
"If it is Quil he will no longer have a face when I'm through." I mumbled I opened the door and to my surprise it was not Quil, but bloodsucking Angel, Nessie.

"Who will not have a face when you're done?" She asked with her prefect face. I scowled at her.

"If you were Quil I was gonna make sure there was nothing left to identify, but umm… I think you're not Quil." She laughed her, angelic noise echo throughout my house.

"Can I come in? It won't take long."

"Well…I guess… it is not like you stink or anything." She laughed again. This time I laughed with her, but it was quiet and not full hearted. She walked in just enough so I could close the door.

"Um… well… what is up?" I asked awkwardly.

"I have favor to ask you."

"Really?"

"I need to get away for a while, and my parents would not even consider it."

"Why?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I want to take Jake with me."

"Well if I was your mother I would not let you anywhere with Jake alone."

"Exactly."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What to be able to tell my mother I am spending the week or so with you."

"Why should I?"

"I thought you would be in pure joy for helping me spite vampires."

"You have a point, a good point."

"Money is never an issue."

"Nah I don't want your money."

"You are sure?"

"Completely."

"So you'll do it?"

"For the pure joy of making vampires mad."

"Thank you so much!"

"So what more does this entail?"

"Lie through your teeth when they call."

"Easy enough."

"Avoid my father like the plague."

"Well, that will be sooo hard." I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Thanks so much, Leah."

"No problem." What surprised me the most was the huge hug she gave me before she went sweeping out the door. I think I will always remember that hug and the smile after wards. I wish I would have the courage to come out of my hard shell and say something encouraging or even nice. Of course got to keep up the image of bitch-hood.

I sighed as I watched her make her way down the driveway, skipping as she went to her way- too- expensive car (yes I am jealous). I even watched until her car was no longer visible.

Our relationship was a weird one. We acknowledge each other and would say 'hellos' 'how are yous' and 'goodbyes.' I tolerated her, while she longed to be closer. I resented her because of her parents. She felt the need to be close to me, because of my relationship with Jacob. Maybe she was jealous, but probably not cause she is too nice and prefect.

It is quite possible I hate her because her father will live forever while mine has been dead for over eight years. He will be there forever and ever. For every birthday, every tear and smile. He would walk her down the aisle on her wedding. My dad was rotting away in the local cemetery, and what made him Harry Clearwater was not there anymore. Okay, so I was jealous of Renesmee Cullen.

I settled in the couch, got nice and comfortable. I actually got quite a few chapters in my book. Then there came a knock at the door. I debated whether or not about getting up and answering. I made an elective decision to not answer it, but the knocking just kept coming and coming. I stomp to the door and swing it wide open. It none other than Quil. So much for reading.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is shorter, apologies. Thank you everyone that reviewed, favorites, and story alerted. Reviewing is always accepted :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I flipped my cell phone out of my purse. Okay, you're not supposed to drive and talk on the cell phone. I dialed home. It rang three times before my mother picked up.

"Hello darling." She purred into the phone. I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Hello, Mommy." I responded

"Are you still at Jacobs'?"

"No, I am on my way home."

"Oh, I would have thought you would stay longer."

"He had something he needed to do."

"Oh."

"Hey, is daddy there? I need to talk to him."

"No, he is out hunting with Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle." I could not believe my luck. No Daddy or Jasper. My heart sped up with excitement. How lucky could I get? I silently wondered if it was all moving to smoothly or when my luck would run dry. God tends to frown upon lying to one's family.

"Oh" I responded because I should.

"You could call him on his cell, I am sure he would answer."

"No, that is all right. I'll call him later."

"Are you sure? He loves to hear from you."

"No, it is not important."

"If you insist."

"Well, Mom, I'll be there soon."

"How soon?" My mother can be so nosy, maybe it because she is very protective.

"Fifteen to twenty minutes, tops."

"Be safe."

"Don't worry, I will be."

"Don't speed."

"Bye, Mother."

"I love you."

"I love you too, goodbye."

"Call me if there is a delay." I wondered how many times I was going to say goodbye before I just hung up on her.

"Don't worry I will, goodbye."

"Alright, goodbye." I hung up before she could say anymore. The drive home was normal. Driving down the road that followed to my house winded and curved and so did my thoughts.

Before I got within vampire hearing, I worked on the steps to slow down my accelerating heart beat. If my heart or even breath was to fast my vampire family would pick up on it. They might not suspect eloping, but a huge make out session with Jake or a fight with him. They might assume I was lying about something. If any suspicions strike them , they would keep me grounded there until my father came home to read my mind, it if that happened I was screwed. Breathe in out, in and out, slow and steady. I listened as my heart rate slowed to its normal heart rate.

I pulled in to my house at exactly 16 minutes from my phone call to my mother. When I reached the door, the adrenalin bloomed like a flower in my chest. I tried to calm down my heart and my breathing. Before my heart was calmed down, my mother swung open the door which scared me half to death.

"Mother!" I shrieked.

"I was worried, you were…"

"Completely not late."I finished for her. My mother always gets like this when my father goes away. She would relax once I was safe in her arms. It seemed she never got over the whole kings of vampires' visit. My mother opened her arms for a hug and I willing stepped into them. She squeezed me tightly.

"I just don't want to lose you." She whispered into my ear. How ironic, because that is exactly what's happening. I could say no words but reassuringly hugged her back instead.

"It is all right mummy." I said awkwardly.

"I know," she said as we pulled away. Her solid cold hands still rested on my shoulders. She stared at me for a few seconds. "You are so beautiful honey." She sighed. I smiled back at her.

"You are prettier." I responded.

"It depends on who you are asking." She shot back. I stared at her topaz eyes, I had no idea what she meant.

"Like who?" I asked in confusion. Worst part is that she just laughed at me. Her, Leah and Jacob were making a trend of that. Maybe it was "National Laugh at Renesme Day."

"Well if you ask your father he will say I am the most beautiful, but if you ask, well, let see… Jacob…"

I cut her off.

"I get your point." I paused for effect. "It did not always used to be that way." My mother openly gaped at me. She did not expect the words the words that went tumbling out of my mouth.

"Yes, but people change. Change of interest, change of opinion, change of heart." She responded firmly. She walked towards the dining room with graceful ballerina steps. "Now are you hungry- we could go hunting, only if you wanted to." Way to change the subject Mom. I went along with it because it would be easier. I followed her into the dining room.

"No, I ate at Jacob's." My mother raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jacob cooks?"

"Yea, the famous Black spaghetti." My mother burst out laughing. I smiled and laughed lightly with her, it was more of a nervous sigh. She sat down at her place at the table. I continued to stand. Silence filled the gap between her and me. I let it sit there before I opened my mouth.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Could I spend a week or two at Leah's?" She saw right through my lie- I know it. I felt my heart was speeding up in pace and the whole pack of butterflies found their way into my stomach.

"Why?" She asked with her 'mother skeptical' look burning a hole in my face.

" Well… I want to, ya know… get to know Leah better. She can be nice, sometimes." I stumbled over my own words. My mother added a raised eyebrow to her look. I foolishly continued. "We wanted to go shopping. Leah has a million gift cards that she still needs to use." I stopped, there was no point on continuing my babbling. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. It was so loud I could not her my own thoughts.

The silence ate a whole throughout the air. She continued to stare at me. I could tell she was thinking. Suddenly her face softened.

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Are you nervous?"

I paused, not sure what to say. I could lie but she would see right through that and might keep my grounded here. I could tell the truth but that might raise unwanted questions.

"Yes."

She smiled brightly up at me.

"Oh honey…" She stood up to embrace me. I numbly took it. She rubbed small circles around my back. "Don't ever be afraid to ask me anything." I think I need to catch up with what just happened. Okay my mom thinks I am nervous about asking her to spend a week with Leah? I gonna take this and run with it.

I took a deep breath as I pulled away and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know you guys don't trust Leah all that much, but Jacob and Seth will make sure she not such a nasty person to me." I hope this works.

My mother pondered this for a moment. Then she smiled at me.

"I know they will take care of you." She pulled out her phone. "Let me call your father. I'll be back baby." She walked out of the house into the backyard and zoomed into the forest.

DRAT! She went out of my ear shot. I waited patiently, okay not. I swear I treaded a trail into the dining room floor. What would happen if my parents caught on? Would I ever be allowed to see Jacob again? Would they ever trust me or Jacob again? How long would I be grounded? I stopped myself before I got too far. I was just going to freak myself out. I tried to think about something else. Cupcakes… Unicorns…magic…Xbox…kitties…wolfie poos…bears… I really need to stop hanging around Emmett.

My head shot out of my… thoughts as my mother came through the door. She handed me the phone with the cat smile 'I just ate the canary'. I took the phone and held it to me ear.

"Hello?" I asked

"Darling are you sure you want to do this?" My father's angelic voice came flooding in to my ear.

"Yes" I tried to sound firm, but no guarantees.

"No spending the night at Jacob's"

"Of course not."

"I mean it, if I some much as catch a hint of foul play you are ground for LIFE." Gee Daddy, way to make me nervous.

"I understand."

"You have to call three times a day to check up with us."

"I would not expect anything less." He sighed deeply into the phone. The short pause filled my up and made my heart speed up.

"Daddy?"

"You can go- have fun- make friends with Leah."

"Really?"

"Yes, now go and pack before I change my mind."

"I love you- thank you so much!"

"Make sure you thank your mother."

"Oh I will, and Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't act like you and Mom aren't going to have 'fun'." His musical laugh filled the phone.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, don't do anything with Jacob that you would not want me to see."

"Bye."

"Good bye"

I got off the phone just see my mother hang up the landline. I grabbed her into a tight hug.

"ThankssomuchIloveyouandIreallyamthankful."

"No problem honey."

Everything was going to plan so accordingly that _something_ had to go wrong.

"Who were you calling Mommy?"

"Alice- I thought you could use help packing."

DRAT! DOUBLE DRAT! TRIPLE DART!... I am so screwed.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews- I am sorry it took so long. I have excuse just plain lazy. I love you all and You should review because it is polite and will make my day :)**

**Peace out Penguin Lovers,**

**Miss Apple Pie**


End file.
